


Beneath Your Notice

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wicked Lovely au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ignis possesses the Sight, the rare gift to see faeries. It has run through his family for ages, so he knows all the tricks, cruelty and pitfalls that come with their race. After a life spent lived in precaution, he's finally made a friend that shares his abilities. But, when that friend becomes the target of one of the most ancient courts of fey, Ignis is at a loss on how to properly protect him. Perhaps there is another answer?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Beneath Your Notice

The Scientia line had always been prone to strange sights. Ignis was no different in this regard. He viewed the world with clear, cold accuracy. And through those eyes of his, a duality was revealed. Mankind and the fair folk, living at each other's side. With only the latter invisible to the former.

It was not a gift. At least, Ignis had never considered it as such. It was for their ability that those in his line often met such unfortunate ends. Being aware of faeries did not necessarily protect one from them. It certainly didn't save his father. Hence why his uncle had taken him and fled to Lucis. Hoping that the capital, with it's structures of iron and steel, would protect his remaining family.

It wasn't until his final years of high school that he found someone who shared that talent. Prompto Argentum, a boy adopted and raised in Lucis. While he shared Ignis' ability, Prompto was unique in that he spent his moments in the sun completely blind to the fae. Yet, the moment nightfall hit, his Sight was as revealing as Ignis' own. And as far as they both knew, this strange twist on his ability was unheard of. But then again, no one had ever been able to account for why the Scientia family bore the Sight. (His uncle had suspected that one of their ancestor's must have been one of the fae themselves. Ignis hoped that wasn't so, though his green eyes would lean in favor of that theory.) So why should he expect an answer for Prompto?

Regardless, Ignis quickly found that he enjoyed the company of someone who could find the good in all situations. Whether it was an occasional upbeat comment, or the ever present bad puns, Prompto knew how to make him laugh. And that was something he sorely needed in recent years.

In childhood, Ignis had his uncle to look to for answers. Even now, after his death, he was left with the guiding words and memories that were left behind. But, Prompto had grown up with this alone. Prompto had been shown that world and it's cruelty, but not how to cope with it. It had left it's mark upon him, instilling an ever present fear of the night and the ugly truth it brought with it.

_Well, neither of us are alone anymore._

It was why they had become friends in the first place. Their shared secret of a terrifying world beside the one they knew. One they'd had to simultaneously fear and ignore for the sake of survival. Now they lived together, sharing the rent as they worked their way through university. A certain normalcy had been achieved for them, and they both wished to keep it that way.

But, now... things had gone wrong. All the guidelines and precautions they've taken over the years were failing them. Prompto hadn't left the house in over two days. And Ignis could blame no other but himself as the cause.

Four nights ago, Prompto had come home filled with stories about a new coworker of his. A dark haired, quiet boy named Noctis. The two had seemed to hit it off, and Ignis half-expected that he would meet him within the next couple days. Then two nights ago, Prompto had come home late. Ignis had recognized the hollow look in his eyes. He'd sported it himself a few times, having more than one harrowing encounter with the fae.

This Noctis was one of them.

So, Ignis had done what he could. He got Prompto to sit down, and offered him something to eat and drink. He declined the offer, letting Ignis know that something was truly amiss. All that was left to do was provide a listening ear.

"I think he was important, Iggy. Really important." Prompto exhales, and clutches his forehead with one hand. "When we left the store together, we were surrounded by them. Like, more than I've ever seen gathered in one place. That's not normal... not in a city."

Of course not. Encased in their walls of iron and steel, it's what had always made them feel safe here. Now that illusion was broken.

Prompto went on, "But, they were all waiting for him. And they all followed when he left." He laughs weakly. "At first, I was worried about the both of us. Like how was I gonna get us both out of there without making him think I was crazy? And then I looked back at Noct." He looks down to the floor. "And I... saw him for what he was."

"What sort of creature was he? Can you take a guess?"

Prompto shook his head. "Dunno what court he was from. But, I'd bet gil on him being an Archfae. He was wearing a _literal crown of light_ , Iggy."

Ignis swore quietly. "How did you get away from them?"

"Well, he offered to give me a walk home. Was pretty insistent actually. But, I think he might have picked up on how freaked I was, so he backed off." Prompto pauses to breath, and Ignis hands him a mug. A few minutes pass as Prompto takes a few sips with shaking hands. He hadn't been followed, but that didn't ease the fear. "But, I'd already given him my number, Ignis."

"Has he contacted you yet?" Prompto shakes his head. But, that left it as a matter of time. A high ranking faery, able to effortlessly disguise themselves enough to work a part time job. In any other situation the thought would be funny. Save for the fact that he had set his sights on Prompto.

There was no use in fixating on it. Now was the time for damage control. Ignoring this Noctis wouldn't be possible. It would be more productive for Prompto to avoid him and slowly break off contact that way. If this creature shied away from publicly trying anything against them, then that was a good sign. However, it meant that he was more likely to try and isolate Prompto. That was when he would be in the most danger.

Due to their living arrangements, neither of them would be left alone for long. Ignis could easily arrange it so they could escort each other from the university to their respective jobs. It would be tricky, but he could wrangle it.

In the meantime, he would look into this new threat.

* * *

Prompto takes time off work the next day, staying indoors. Ignis can't think of a better suggestion, at least until they know how dangerous his new companion is. The best course of plan would be for Ignis to head to the restaurant himself, seeing as Noctis is employed there as well. There he can observe him without a confrontation. They haven't met face to face. Prompto might have told the faery about him, but that didn't mean he would be recognized.

With that plan in mind, Ignis grabs a can of Ebony and heads outside.

He nearly drops it a moment later when he sees that two faeries are sitting on the stairs of his porch. Thankfully, he's borne worse shocks, and manages not to shriek. Their backs are turned, and they don't notice his surprise.

The one on the left could only be Noctis, as he fit Prompto's description. It was even worse than he feared. The faerie pursuing Prompto was nothing short of beautiful. His hair was cropped short, and it's color was the blue-black of a raven's feathers. A crown of seven bright, silver stars adorned his head. Peering through his dark bangs, they twinkled even in the brightness of day. A single horn graced the side of his head, pointed diagonally towards the sky.

He makes for an attractive human, even if the glamour he's wearing is a blurry castoff in comparison. Looking at it is like glancing at someone with eyes crossed. The effort of trying to focus his stare is enough to kickstart a migraine. And though he appeared to be young, Ignis knew his age could easily span past several millennia. Such a being could only be high ranking amongst other faery. An archfey likely. Old, strong and undoubtedly cruel in his indifference to humans. 

He was also complaining about something to his companion. Loudly.

"I don't know what I did to scare him off!"

"Well, what was the last thing you said to him?" Ignis looks at the other faery. It was hard not to. Unlike Noctis, this one was sporting two large black horns that curled back from his skull. Rather more like a ram than a stag. His stature boasted the same, with him easily towering over the other.

"The last thing? All we did was exchange codes for King's Knight."

"That's what you did on your first date? You exchanged codes for some dumb human game? Did you at least get his phone number?"

"Wasn't a date." Comes the muttered reply. "And yeah, I did."

"Well, thank the Six for that." The horned giant grumbled. 

Ignis stares, the conversation becoming more and more surreal by the moment. The pout on the crowned faery's face is all too human, and all the more unsettling for it."Technically, we just met."

"Yeah, and first impressions matter. Charm him. Put a little more effort into what you wear. You're royalty, aren't you? Act like it." 

Ignis had to force himself to look away. They both had to Archfae. Or rather, a noble and his guard. He can't imagine such disrespect would be permitted among the two otherwise.

Then it becomes quiet and Ignis realizes they've finally noticed his presence. He can't just walk away. It's his home, and Prompto is waiting within. The idea that they're waiting on the porch for him...

Faeries had a nasty habit of staring to begin with, but they tended to get bored with their prey and moved on quickly. This... wasn't one of those cases. Feigning ignorance and persistent evasion had only made him more determined. Noctis, as he was called, had no intention of giving up the game.

What would this mean for Prompto? What could he possibly due to protect him? His hands shook lightly as he grasped his keys.

Ignis recalled his uncle's words well. _"Our lives are as nothing to them Their dalliances are but a way of passing their eternities. But, for us the consequences are lifelong. You must never allow them to make a game of you."_

The taller one spoke first. "I take it this the guy you were talking about." 

He leaned in so close that Ignis felt a gust of breath on his cheekbone. It was barely tolerable, but all he could do was stand and bear it. Doing anything else would attract attention, and that would not do.

"You sure he doesn't have a boyfriend?" he asks, his surprised look complete with raised eyebrows.

"Had one." Noctis nodded. "He ended it when the bastard cheated on him."

Neither of them notice when Ignis nearly drops his coffee, or that he struggled to keep his expression calm . He really shouldn't be surprised at the fae's casual revelation of his private life. _Filthy gossips, every one of them._

But, this raised another question. Just how long had they been watched?

The giant actually huffs in disgust. "What a waste." He mutters as he continues to circle Ignis. "Some humans, right? They just don't know what they've got."

"You've been with multiple humans at the same time." Noct points out, still straining to see past Ignis and into his home. Ignis leans into his line of sight, effortlessly blocking his view.

"Yeah," the bigger fae nods as Noctis scowls. "But, when we did, it was all agreed to in advance. Anything else is just disloyalty." He pauses before emphasizing. "And a waste." With that, he brings his hand forward and ghosts it along Ignis' spine. He stops right before his palm touches his backside. 

_Cheating is wrong, but accosting a stranger is alright? Duly noted._ But why was he surprised? These creatures were always awful, regardless of what he did to repel them. The effort it takes to not tremble under his touch is...

"So, Gladio." Noctis said, ending his companion's all too thorough examination. "I take it you don't mind being a distraction for him later?"

"Hell no." Gladio's smile was slow and warm. "It would be my pleasure."

Several muscles in Ignis stomach twist. And he knew himself well enough to know it wasn't out of fear. _Damn it all._

**Author's Note:**

> So this premise is ripped from the series "Wicked Lovely" by Melissa Marr. I never did quite finish the series, but I liked her take on modern fae. Check it out if you haven't already!


End file.
